Ese Soy Yo DHr
by sonylee
Summary: Nunca dijeron “te amo” pero lo sentían, ahora Hermione quería dejarlo y Draco sabía perfectamente que él era el único culpable. Oneshot con la canción “Ese” versión balada de Jerry Rivera


Hola, estoy muy contenta y a la vez súper nerviosa por que este ONESHOT es un experimento, nunca había escrito un fic de Harry Potter y menos un DHr. Espero que me dejen sus reviews ya que me encantaría saber su opinión sobre esta historia…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling, no los utilizo con fines de lucro sino con el único fin de entretener y/o conmover a los lectores…

La canción "Ese" versión balada utilizada en este ONESHOT pertenece a Jerry Rivera.

**Summary: **nunca dijeron "te amo" pero lo sentían, ahora Hermione quería dejarlo y Draco sabía perfectamente que él era el único culpable. Oneshot con la canción "Ese" (versión balada) de Jerry Rivera

**Ese Soy Yo"**

**Escrito por Sonylee**

-PERO ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES MALFOY?-gritó exasperada la castaña de ojos marrones. Paseaba de un lado a otro de aquella habitación evitando mirar al chico rubio que tan solo la escuchaba y observaba su caminar furioso, estaba recostado tranquilamente de la pared sonriendo de lado con algo de ironía

_**Ese….**_

El que dices que tu amor no se merece,  
El que intentas ocultarlo y ya no puedes,  
El que piensas que te engaña y que te miente,

-creo que estas exagerando Granger-le dijo con serenidad arrastrando las palabras, tal y como lo hacía siempre. De inmediato la castaña lo observó y se cruzaron sus miradas, en los ojos de la Gryfindor se podía ver claramente el enojo, la frustración que sentía al darse cuenta una vez mas de que para Draco Malfoy siempre sería ella, la sabelotodo, la sangre sucia Granger, hija de muggles, la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo

-nunca cambiaras-le dijo en voz baja tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no quería que precisamente él la viera llorar-nunca cambiarás, siempre serás el mismo cínico y arrogante de siempre…nadie te importa, solo tú

-ya lo sabes-dijo con frialdad. Su pelo rubio que estaba desordenado era iluminado por un leve resplandor del sol que entraba por la ventana de ese escondite que él mismo había descubierto para encontrarse con Granger y compartir algunas horas de algo que no quería llamar amor pues evitaba a toda costa enamorarse de ella, pero parecía imposible…Ella era una mujer que se daba a amar sin darse cuenta, que atraía con la mirada, simplemente…única -no sé que sucede contigo Granger, no sé como pensaste ni por qué pensaste que cambiaría-prosiguió con el mismo tono frío y arrogante de siempre, no flaquearía

_**El que buscas en tus noches de locura  
Quien te llena de caricias de ternura  
Quien te lleva con un beso hasta la luna  
Y vuelas alto en sus brazos, tan alto...  
**_

-fui muy tonta al imaginarlo-murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, estaba dispuesta a salir de allí para nunca mas volver pero el rubio le haló por el brazo haciendo que se acercara bastante a él, la tomó de la cintura y se quedó observándola fijamente

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó con autoridad

-lejos de ti-contestó intentando separarse de él sin éxito pues el la sostenía con bastante fuerza-¡suéltame!

-no quiero

_**Yo se que nadie como el te enamoró  
Aunque otros te hayan dado más amor  
Y se que si pudieras tratarías, de olvidarlo.**_

-dime ¿qué ganas con todo esto?

-y tú dime ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué quieres marcharte? ¿Por qué quieres acabar con todo de esta manera? ¿Simplemente así?-preguntó mirándola con intensidad, quizás ni su voz ni su actitud se mostraban interesados en saber esas respuestas pero sus ojos grises, penetrantes, al parecer suplicaban, pedían a gritos una respuesta

_**Y que ha hecho con tu pobre corazón,  
Que llega y se va como un ladrón  
Y a veces te enloquece hasta el delirio**_

-¡por que no me mereces!-le gritó entre sollozos pues no pudo evitar las lagrimas, se sentía humillada por llorar frente a él pero no le importaba ya, quería decirle todo lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo

-¡por favor!-gritó Draco enojado, la empujó hacia un sofá negro, Hermione cayó acostada, sentía un poco de temor, la verdad, muy pocas veces en sus discusiones había visto a Draco exaltado pero seguiría firme, esta vez sería firme-¡tu!-puntualizó señalándola con un dedo-¡tu eres…

_**Pero algo debe haber en su interior  
Será por eso que te conquisto  
Será algo bueno al fin y al cabo  
tu sigues enamorada de  
Ese que te enrolla y que te envuelve  
Y hace de tu vida lo que quiere  
Y aunque no lo comprendas siempre vuelves con el.  
**_

-¡una sangre sucia, una rata de biblioteca sabelotodo!-lo interrumpió Hermione parándose del sofá y poniéndose frente a él que la miraba sorprendido de su actitud pero sin perder su semblante arrogante-¡que tiene suerte de que un Malfoy se haya fijado en ella aunque sea por unos simples acostones! Por que eso es lo que piensas ¿verdad?-le preguntó entre lágrimas-pero ¿sabes una cosa?¡No soy nada de lo que tú dices, soy mas que eso, soy una gran persona con muchas buenas cualidades que definitivamente mereces algo mas que las sobras de tu tiempo, algo mas que indiferencia, alguien mas que no seas tú!

_**Ese…  
El que dices que tu amor no se merece,  
El que intentas ocultarlo y ya no puedes,  
El que piensas que te engaña y que te miente,  
**_

-¡no, no digas eso!-gritó furioso agarrándola fuertemente por las muñecas-¡no puedes! ¡No habrá alguien más que yo en tu vida Granger! ¡Entiéndelo!-agregó ejerciendo mas presión en las muñecas de la chica causándole dolor

-¡no soy de tu propiedad Malfoy!-gritó ella zafándose-¡esto se acabó!

-¡esto se acaba cuando yo lo decida!

_**El que buscas en tus noches de locura  
Quien te llena de caricias de ternura  
Quien te lleva con un beso hasta la luna  
Y vuelas alto en sus brazos, tan alto...  
**_

-ya es muy tarde para que decidas algo-dijo con frialdad, intentó marcharse pero Malfoy otra vez la detuvo, tomándola por la cintura y luego comenzó a besarla mientras ella se resistía haciéndose la fuerte pues lo único que deseaba realmente era corresponder a ese beso con toda la intensidad y el amor que había en su alma pero debía ser fuerte, Hermione seguía tratando zafarse de Draco pero la sostenía fuertemente y seguía intentando que ella correspondiera a ese beso, que se dejara llevar…Hermione finalmente logró zafarse de él y le dio una gran cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, eso es lo que se merecía-muérete Malfoy…-dijo dando unos pasos hacia la puerta pero la voz del rubio la detuvo

-nos vemos mañana aquí-dijo mirando a la castaña, que le daba la espalda

-ya te dije que esto acabó-le recordó con decisión, aunque sabía lo que sucedería, lo sabía…

-no fue una pregunta Granger, volverás…como siempre haces

_**Pero algo debe haber en su interior **_

Hermione decidió no hacerle caso y salió a través de la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás, eso era lo que debió haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo pero…que terco es el corazón, que doblegaba su voluntad y la hacía caer una y otra vez en los brazos de Malfoy…¿Por qué sentía amor por él? ¿Por qué precisamente él?

Draco miró el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, era la hora, la hora de siempre…Esta vez había sido puntual, tenía el cabello desornado como a ella le gustaba y usaba ese perfume que la enloquecía… Ella volvería, lo sabía, la conocía bien…

Habían pasado algunos minutos…

_**Será por eso que te conquisto  
Será algo bueno al fin y al cabo   
Sigues enamorada de  
**_

En ese momento alguien apareció a través de la puerta, se detuvo en el marco y no articuló gesto o palabra alguna, solo se quedó observándolo con esa mirada llena de enojo y frustración que a cada segundo fue cambiando hasta ser otra vez su mirada llena de amor y dulzura aunque con un dejo de tristeza por que todas las noches se hacía la misma pregunta ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?

_**Ese que te enrolla y que te envuelve  
Y hace de tu vida lo que quiere   
**_

Él tampoco dijo nada solo se quedó sentado en el sofá mirándola también…como siempre lo hacía, deseando desnudarla y tenerla otra vez, hacerla suya…

Ella se acercó hacia él, sin decirle nada…solo lo besó, al principio con algo de timidez, acariciando su espalda, sintió sus manos en la cintura de ella, ese beso se hizo mas intenso, él le correspondía con igual pasión y entrega y también con algo mas…la amaba…Intentó evitarlo pero la amaba….

_**Y aunque no lo comprendas siempre vuelves con el.**_

_**ESE SOY YO.**_

**Notas de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot por que sinceramente a mi me encantó escribirlo, espero que me dejen sus reviews con cualquier critica, tomatazos, piñas, felicidades, lo que sea…es importante para mi saber que piensan.

Reviews Please.

Viva Volant"

Las Palabras Vuelan Lo Escrito Permanece"


End file.
